


剂量过多

by Caranthiryimi



Category: Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caranthiryimi/pseuds/Caranthiryimi
Summary: 生子⚠️ooc⚠️作者就是图个爽，不要在意那么多细节*怀的是音板
Kudos: 8





	剂量过多

“监测系统准备完毕。”平淡无奇的语音弹了出来，提示震荡波一切准备都做好了。他现在唯一要做的事情就是躺在实验台上，双腿大开接口湿淋淋的声波。

屏幕数值全都归零后，震荡波走到台子边将情报官翻过来背对自己，解锁前挡板就捅了进去。为了节省步骤，在震荡波还在调试设备的时候声波就在不停地扩张自己。尽管如此，他还是无法一下子接受科学家尺寸可观的管线。他被顶的上身前倾，刚进去的部分又被带了出来。震荡波用仅存的左手揽住他的腰，让自己顶进他的最深处。

这只是个试验，而非平时的情爱。震荡波没有等声波完全适应就开始大开大合地进出。情报官在他的怀里颤抖着，内壁痉挛着，被撑开到几乎没有褶皱。为了完成小火种的实验他们几乎次次都是这么做。过度的快感使声波不再压抑自己的声音，他喊叫出来，扭动着臀部配合震荡波粗暴的撞击。润滑液被拍打飞溅的声音回荡在实验室里，一旁的机器记录着声波的身体内部的变化。

突然，甬道开始缩紧，夹住了那根野蛮的输出管。震荡波明白，这是快要开启孕育舱了。他加快动作，一下一下地凿着那个小小的敏感的舱门。声波被这突如其来的动作激的腿软，差点趴在台上。很快，舱门被打开，输出管毫不犹豫跟着进到里面横冲直撞，戳弄着这些软肉。

繁殖液灌入了这个小小的舱室，因为盛不下有些液体甚至溢出了接口。震荡波退出自己，仔细观察着数值的变化和孕育舱的图像。繁育协定被激活的很彻底，但孕育舱对繁殖液的吸收太不全面。大部分的液体最后还是流了出来，震荡波不是没试过用塞子堵上。看来还是孕育舱对于繁殖液的吸收不够充分，他需要在声波身上再进行一些改进。

这一次的小火种实验又以失败告终。为了让战争尽快结束，威震天也需要更强大的情报官。然而塞伯坦上声波这样的异能者只有他一个，或者其他的早就死在了战争中或者是战前政府的迫害。那就只能使用见效最慢，但能力绝对保证的方法——火种结合生育出小火种。这种生育方式已经很久没有用过了，加上塞伯坦人生育所付出的代价一般都很高，没有多少人愿意用这种原始的方式生育。

有了震荡波的技术支持，声波所需要付出的代价或许会少很多，但怀上小火种的几率随着孕育舱的逐渐退化，难度也在增加。声波的孕育舱对于繁殖液的吸收率只有百分之二十，而吸收率至少要达到百分之三十才会有CNA组合，进而形成小火种。

改造孕育舱所花费的时间和精力会更多，且仍需要大量的实验。此时，震荡波想起在战前黑市上流行的一种药物。这种非法催情药不仅可以增加拆卸过程中带来的快感，还能促进孕育舱对繁殖液的吸收率。

要弄来这种东西并非难事。药剂到手之后，震荡波对其进行了改进和提纯。小作坊制药总是纯度不够甚至没有完全去除有害物质，造成各种各样的副作用。震荡波要做的就是让这药的副作用尽可能的少或者完全消除，以免对载机体和小火种造成什么不好的影响。  


某一天，震荡波配好了试剂并给声波注射进体内，回到实验室又开始了小火种实验。

药品生效的很快。震荡波还在调试的时候，一边的声波已经湿的一塌糊涂。他磨蹭着双腿，蹭过那个湿淋淋一张一合的借口，希望能借此制造些快感缓解自己体内不断释放的燥热不安。但这远远不足以缓解药物带来的作用。金色的护目镜蒙上一层雾，发声器也传来难耐的呻吟。润滑液越来越多，已经在实验台上积成一小滩。震荡波也终于调好了监测系统，走到实验台边。听到坦克的脚步声，声波急不可耐地抬起臀部，暴露出自己水光淋漓的接口保护叶。

震荡波没有丝毫犹豫地解锁前挡板，握着充能的输出管刺进不断冒水的接口。声波发出了满足的闷哼，把臀部向后压索求更多。

输出管刚进到里面，饥渴难耐的金属软肉就久旱逢霖般的吸附上来，内壁热的似乎要融化震荡波的管线。他用右手炮管扶着声波的腹部，左手锁住他的腰开始大力进出。进入的异常顺利，里面的一切都无比热情地吮吸着管线。药物的作用越来越强烈，润滑液越来越多，随着输出管的进出拍打发出响声。情报官趴在实验台上，因药物作用发出甜腻的呻吟，浑身都是冷凝液，被顶弄得一前一后的耸动着。他的意识已经不太清醒，唯一能认清楚的只有身后的管子。

这时，震荡波挺身将自己钉进了孕育舱。粗大的管头破开舱门，里面的媚肉急忙迎合着紧紧吸住。浓稠滚烫的繁殖液灌满了窄小的孕育舱，声波的声音拔到了最高。为了防止退出时带出繁殖液，震荡波将管头卡进了孕育舱口，盯着一旁的成像。

繁殖液吸收率达百分之五十。小火种实验终于成功了一次。震荡波打算退出声波的身体时，却被紧紧吸住。他把对方翻过来，而声波则因管线在身体里又一阵翻动戳到了敏感的神经簇颤抖不已。兴许是用药剂量有些过头，经历了这么激烈的过载后，声波不仅没有精疲力竭，反而更欲求不满。他的甬道拼命收缩，挤压着半硬的输出管，面甲潮红着用双腿夹住震荡波的腰，移动胯部让管子埋得更深。科学家一下子退出，然后猛地全部进入，直逼油箱垫片。声波的手指在他原本就不算光滑的漆面上多添了几道划痕。

小火种实验到此为止，催情剂实验才刚刚开始。


End file.
